


I snogged Potter last night [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would happen if Draco got his wish with one slightly drunk Harry?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I snogged Potter last night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I snogged Potter last night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/209458) by AlexDonado. 



> I am so happy to have finally posted this work! It took forever. This is my first shot at podficing a longer work so I hope you all like it. Thanks to AlexDonado for giving me permission to podfic this! I'm sorry it took so long.

 

** **

 

**Title:** I snogged Potter last night  
**Fandom:**  Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling  
**Pairing:**  Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley  
**Author:[AlexDonado](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4853813/AlexDonado)**  
**Reader:**  Readoutloud  
**Length:**  01:11:48

**Text:**  [Here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11617671/1/I-snogged-Potter-last-night)

**MP3:**  [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1o0bij3iv7ca7wn/I_snogged_Potter_last_night_Podfic.mp3)

 


End file.
